Come What May
by Schmidge
Summary: Set right after the Advocate. Please review and tell me what you think. UPDATED!!!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ok this fic takes place right after the Advocate. This is my first Carby fic so bare with me and please don't flame. Please review and tell me what you think of it or what should be changed or improved on.

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. Neither does the song Come What May which is used in this fic.

Chapter One.

Carter and Abby stayed embraced for what seemed like an eternity, though it was actually just a few minutes. Then Carter slowly pulled away and Abby looked up into his eyes.

"Thank-you"

"For what?"

"For coming back."

"I never left."

Abby smiles and Carter leans in to kiss her. It's soft and tender. Perfect.

"You ready?'

Abby nods and Carter walks her to the jeep and opens the door. Then he walks over to the driver's side, gets in, and starts the engine. Abby flicks on the radio. A light melody wafts through the air.

__

Never knew I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

Want to vanish inside your kiss

Everyday I love you more and more

Listen to my heart can you hear it sing

Tellin' me to give you everything

Seasons may change

Winter to Spring

But I love you

Until the end of time

Come What May

Come What May

I will love you

Until my dying day

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place 

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

It all revolves around you

And there's no mountain to high

No river to wide

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather

And storms may collide

But I love you 

I love you 

Until the end

Until the end of time

Come What May 

Come What May

I will love you

Until my dying day

Oh Come What May

Come What May

I will love you

I will love you

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Come What May

Come What May

I will love you until my dying day.

Abby looks over and sees Carter looking at her and notices that they haven't moved yet.

"I like that song."

"It's from Moulin Rouge."

"Yeah. It's true you know. For us I mean."

"Carter."

"No. Abby everything that song just said is what I've been wanting to tell you but haven't been able to say. I love you Abby. No matter what happens I will always love you."

" I don't deserve you Carter."

"You're right......You deserve more."

Abby has tears in her eyes. How could a man this amazing be completely and totally in love with her. Then she started to cry because she realized that all this time he had loved her and she had treated him like shit. She had pushed him away when all he wanted to do was make her happy. She couldn't believe she was letting herself cry in front of him. She was sobbing when she realized she had been in his arms the whole time.

"Carter, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I treated you like shit and you're still here. I can't believe you're still here."

"I'm not goin anywhere."

"Thank-you."

"It's alright."

"Can I use your cell?"

"Sure. What for?"

"I'm gonna call my sponsor and tell her I'm not coming tonight."

"Why?"

"I would rather talk to you tonight."

Carter smiled at this and kissed the top of her head as she dialed. He put the car in drive and headed for Abby's apartment. All her walls came crashing down that night. Cuddled up on the couch she told him everything. She told him about Richard, her mother, her abortion, her relationship with Luka, her drinking, her fear of passing bi-polar disorder on to her kids, her brother, and her true feelings about him. She cried into his shoulder several times that night, and fell asleep on him. He carried her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He sat there for a while and just watched her sleep, god she was beautiful. He couldn't believe she had finally let him in. She had told him everything. She had even told him that she loved him. Maybe it wasn't the right time to propose. They still had a ways to go, but when the time was right he would ask her and it would be perfect. But for now he was just content watching her sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed. sorry this took so long to get posted.

Chapter 2

Carter and Abby are cuddled up on the couch in her apartment.

"Come on do we really have to watch this?"

"Yes, Fear Factor is awesome."

"Abby....come on."

"Hey stop whining. I have the remote so I get to chose."

Abby holds up the remote.

"Oh really?"

Carter dives for it misses and falls to the floor. Abby starts laughing.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

Carter grabs her and pulls her to the floor on top of him. They are both laughing and Carter rolls over on top of her and grabs the remote. Abby grabs his neck and pulls him down for a kiss. It starts out light and then Carter deepens it and drops the remote. The phone starts to ring.

"Are you gonna get that."

Abby shakes her head.

"Let the machine get it."

They continue kissing. They hear the answering machine pick up.

"John, are you there? I'm at the hospital and they said you'd be at this number. John if you're there pick up."

Carter reaches up and grabs the phone.

"Hello? Yeah...uh...we couldn't find the phone. What did you want?"

Carter's face suddenly drops and he stands up. Abby can see the tears welling up in his eyes and gets worried. She stands up with him and puts her arms around him. Instinctively he puts one arm around her waist and holds her close.

"No, it's no problem. Yeah. I'll be there as soon as I can. Yeah. Bye."

Carter hangs up the phone and lets it drop then brings his hand up to his face. Abby gets even more worried and backs away for a minute so that she can look at him.

"Carter?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok? What happened?"

"Gamma just died."

Carter breaks down and Abby goes back into his arms.

"I'm sorry."

Carter nods and wipes his eyes.

"I have to get over to the house. I have to make arrangements."

"Do you want me to come?"

Carter nods his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Forty minutes later they pull up outside the Carter mansion. They enter the house and walk to the study.

"John."

"Hi mom. is dad here yet?"

"No. He's in Tokyo."

"Did you call him?"

"I tried, but I couldn't get a hold of him. Who's this?"

"You remember Abby."

"Yes, but what's she doing here?"

" I asked her to come."

"This is family business John."

"Yes and she will be family sooner or later."

"You can't be serious John. A nurse?"

Abby starts to talk.

"Yes a nurse. I am a nurse. Do have a problem with that?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. You're not good enough."

Abby's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Listen I came here because John asked me too. His grandmother just died, which you don't seem to upset about by the way, and he asked me to come with him. So, why don't we put aside our love life and talk about why we came in the first place."

"John are you going to allow her to talk to me this way?"

"Yes I am, because she's right. We're leaving now, we'll come back and talk about the arrangements when dad gets back from Tokyo."

Carter and Abby leave the house and climb into the jeep.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I yelled at your mother."

Carter smiles.

"It's ok. She deserved it anyway."

"You want me to come to the funeral with you."

"Yeah. If you want."

" I do."

"What?"

"I want to come with you."

"Ok."

Carter stares out the windshield for a minute before starting the car.

"Carter?"

"Yeah?"

"You ok?"

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine. You ready?"

"Yeah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, that's it for chapter two. please review and tell me what you thought. Once again thank-you to those of you who reviewed. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Thank you once again to all of you who reviewed my last chapter. This chapter gets a little angsty, but then it gets back to the fuzz.

Chapter Three

It's two days after the funeral. Carter is working and Abby is at the mall with Susan having lunch.

"So how's Carter doing?"

"Ok I guess. I mean he's kind of quiet and distant, but that's to be expected. What bothers me though is that I think he's hiding something from me."

"Maybe he's gonna propose again."

"I don't htink so. I have a feeling it's not gonna be something good."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Carter when are you leaving?"

"Two days."

"I thought Abby didn't want you to go. Did she change her mind?"

"Actually I haven't told her yet."

"Carter---"

"Luka, I'm gonna tell her tonight, I just don't know how."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what do you think it is?"

"I don't know. I just have a feeling. Like he's gonna leave me or something."

"It can't be that bad. He loves you Abby. I saw the ring remember?"

"Yeah, I saw it too. He knows I saw it and yet he hasn't proposed. That can only mean one thing Susan."

"What's that?"

"He finally decide I'm not good enough, and he just doesn't know how to say it."

"That's not true Abby."

"Yeah well he didn't propose."

"And what wopuld you have said if he had?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Listen Carter this is hard for me to admit, but you and Abby have something together. You can read her like I never coould. She opens up to you. And no matter what she says or how she acts she loves you. I see it in the way she looks at you Carter. YOu won, she picked you. Now don't fuck that up by leaving now, she needs you Carter just as much as you need her. Even if she won't admit it."

"I have to go Luka. I need to get away for awhile."

"And what it she asks you to stay?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours later Abby is sitting on the couch in her living room when she hears his key in the lock. He comes in the room and she turns around on the couch.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Rough day?"

"Not really. Listen we need to talk about something."

__

I was right. Oh my God I was right. He's leaving me. Remind me not to listen to Susan anymore. Ok just stay focused. Don't cry.

"Ok. I'll make it easy for you. Susan and I will go to a movie. That'll give you time to pack up and leave me. The new Vin Diesel looks good. Maybe I'll-----"

"Abby don't do this. Stay here with me."

"Why? So I can sit here and cry while I watch you walk out of my life?"

The tears start welling up in her eyes.

"I just need to get away for awhile."

"Fine go then, but I'm not gonna watch."

"Abby don't do this. Don't make this hard."

__

Why is she acting this way?

"I'm not making it hard. I'm making it easy. Goodbye Carter."

"Abby---"

"I just want you to know one thing before you go."

"Abby---"

"I would have said yes."

With that Abby opens the door and leaves, but as soon as she closes it behind her the tears begin to fall. She runs down the stairs and out the door to hail a cab. When she gets in the cab the radio is on.

__

Goodbye to you. Goodbye to everything that I knew. You were the one I loved. The one thing that I tried to hold onto.

"Could you turn that off please?"

"Sure."

The cab driver flicks off the radio.

"Where to miss."

Abby gives the cab driver Susan's address.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twenty minutes later Susan hears a knock at her door and answers it.

"Hey Abby what's up?"

"Uh...you want to see a movie or something?"

"Yeah sure. Let me get my coat."

"Ok."

"Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Why?"

"You just look upset."

"Tired."

"Oh. Well I'm ready to go. What are we gonna see?"

"The new Vin Diesel?"

"Yeah, he's hot."

They arrive at the theater twenty minutes later and run into Luka.

"Hey Luka."

"Hey Susan. Hey Abby did you talk to Carter?"

"Why?"

"I was just wondering if he told you yet."

"Told me what?"

"About going to Africa for two weeks."

"Africa? Oh my God."

Abby's hand flies to her mouth.

"Abby are you ok?"

"Shit! Susan I have to go, I'm sorry."

Abby takes off running down the street and catches a cab. Ten minutes later she is running up the stairs to her apartment. As she starts to unlock the door she notices a note.

__

Abby,

I'm sorry things happened this way. I thought you would understand. I just want you to know that I'm sorry for hurting you like this. I never meant for that to happen. 

John

Abby crumples the note and starts crying. _Why did she have to be so stupid? Why didn't she just talk to him? Way to go Abby. You screwed up big time on this one._ She opens the door and her hand immediately flies to her mouth. There are candles lit everywhere and rose petals cover the floor and standing in the middle of it all is John Carter. She tries to walk to him, but she can't move. She just stands there tears falling down her cheeks. When she finally manages to speak it's only a whisper.

"I thought you left."

"No."

"I ran into Luka. He told me about Africa. I'm so sorry Carter. I thought you---"

"I know. I figured that our about two minutes after you left."

He walks over to her.

"I just have to know one thing."

"Yeah?"

"When you left you said you would have said yes. Well, what about now?"

Carter gets down on one knee and pulls a familiar box out of his pocket.

"Abby, I love you more than anything in the world. You make me happier than I've ever been in my entire life. You're everything to me. I just never realized how much I really truly loved you until I almost lost you tonight, and I don't want that to happen again. I would give my world just to see you happy. I would die so you wouldn't feel pain. And if you were hurt I would cry an ocean of tears if they could heal you. You're my whole life Abby, and you will always be in my heart. Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

Carter slips the ring on her finger and stands up. He puts his arms around her waist and pulls her close to him. He kisses her and it's soft and tender and then it deepens and it's as if time stops and there's no one else but them.

"Please don't go to Africa."

"Luka asked me what I would do if you asked me not to go."

"And?"

"And....how would you feel about a vacation. Just you and me, quiet beaches, lots of sun, a condo on the beach, crystal blue waters."

"I love it."

"I talked to Weaver after you left and we both have two weeks off and we leave in two days."

"This is unbelievable. Where are we going?"

"Surprise."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
